


What If

by AllyTheFox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyTheFox/pseuds/AllyTheFox
Summary: What if Lucy didn't meet Natsu and didn't join fairy tail. What if Lucy ran into wendy and joined Cait Shelter.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 29





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. I had written this a long while ago and posted it on Wattpad and fanfiction.net but took them down a while ago. So here is a revamped version.

It was sunny.  
Really, that's all Wendy Marvell could explain about the weather. This twelve-year-old girl with long blue hair and large brown eyes could only explain today as being sunny. And truly, it was; the sun was high, the clouds were sparse, and as she and Carla, her talking, walking cat and mother-like figure walked through the forest on the way to the Cait Shelter Guild, Wendy could happily say it was a beautiful, sunny day.  
"Hurry up, Carla!" Wendy grins skipping along the path. "I can't wait to be back home!"  
"Be careful, Wendy," Carla sighs as she crosses her arms and walks beside Wendy. "We don't know what could be in this area."  
"Nothing bad will -" Wendy starts to speak but is cut off when she trips over a pebble and lands face-first on the dirt path. "Ow," she mumbles.  
Sighing, Carla makes her way over to the young girl, helping her up. "What did I just tell you, child."  
"It wasn't anything bad, Carla." Wendy laughs. "I just tripped, I'm fine. See?" Wendy says standing up and grinning down at Carla.  
Continuing on their way, Wendy looks up to the sky, brushing the leaves that let little light shine through with her hand as she and Carla walk along the path.  
Suddenly feeling something uneasy stir inside her body, Wendy begins to look around cautiously. In a second she is swept off of her feet and being carried, far off the path, and watches as a trail of dust form behind them, Wendy watches as black beams of pure magic energy shoot their way, one going right over Wendy's head.  
"Get them!" voices echo throughout the forest.  
"Let go of Wendy, you foul creature!" Carla snaps, flying beside Wendy's head and tugging on the small girl.  
Looking up, Wendy comes face to well, hood, with the person carrying her; like she was a barrel of some kind. Hearing the person breathing heavily, but quietly, they reach a large opening of the forest. With blades of grass as high as Wendy's waist and fluff from cotton, weeds float by peacefully, making Wendy smile at the sight.  
Being put down by the person, Wendy watches as they fall to their knees, breathing heavily. Looking up at Wendy, they stand up shakily and put their hands to their knees, taking in deep breaths. Standing up straight after a few minutes, the person pulls off their hood revealing large, warm brown eyes, a soft smile on their face, and long blond hair. Looking down at Wendy, the girl puts her hands on her hips, blowing bangs out of her eyes that seem to fall in front of her face relentlessly.  
Sighing to herself, the girl searches through the cloak pockets and pulls out a black ribbon. Tying some of her hair to the side with the black ribbon, she looks around the area carefully.  
"What happened back there?" Carla questions.  
"Ah," the girl puts up her pointer finger, which seems to be in an elbow-length black leather glove with a ribbon at the top tied into a tight bow, trying to remember something. "No," she shakes her head, causing Wendy and Carla to sigh.  
Now getting a good look at her, Wendy notices that this girl can't be much older than her, seventeen at the most. Watching blood start to run down her head and over her left eye, the girl sighs and rubs the wound, only making it worse.  
"Hey, let me help." Wendy smiles walking towards the girl. "I have healing magic."  
"Wendy, you know what using that magic does to you," Carla warns. "Don't use it!"  
"She needs it though, Carla." Wendy sighs.  
"Here," Wendy says now standing in front of the girl. "Sit down, let me heal you."  
"Thank you but I don't need it," the girl says pressing her hand against her head. A few seconds pass and she removes her hand to show that the wound had been healed.  
"I ran into you, didn't I?" the girl asks. "Sorry I had to take you with me, you wouldn't have been safe back there, with all the people chasing me and whatnot." She laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.  
"That's okay," Wendy smiles.  
"It is certainly not okay!" Carla snaps. "You – whoever you are – you could have hurt Wendy!"  
Hearing a branch snap not far away, all three heads snap towards the direction. "They just don't know how to give up." The girl scowls, her body glowing slightly. "Come on, we got to go." The older girl states picking up Wendy, putting her on her back, and putting Carla on her shoulder as she starts to sprint in the opposite direction.  
"Hey, hold on! Put us down!" Carla orders, struggling to get Wendy free.  
Turning her head around, Wendy watches as people jump through the trees, not far from where they are.  
Jumping over a fallen tree, the girl shoves Wendy and Carla inside, hiding them from sight. Taking off her cloak, she puts it over the girl and the cat. "Hide here. I'll be back shortly, okay? Stay quiet, stay hidden, and stay safe. If I'm not back in five minutes, put on that cloak and get out of here, okay?" the girl asks, searching Wendy's eyes for disagreement. "Let me see your arm." She says quickly.  
Showing the girl her arm with her guild mark, Wendy watches as the girl traces it slightly. "The Cait Shelter guild, huh?" she laughs. "Nice place." She nods. "Alright here's what you need to do. If I'm not back in five minutes, run straight. When you come to a path diverging in two, take the path on the right. That should lead you right to the front door of your guild. Be quiet." She says standing up and looking at the men running towards her.  
"But -" Wendy protests quietly but is given a warning look from the girl. "Okay," Wendy whispers.  
"Hey! You big ugly brutes! I'm right here! Come and get me!" the girl laughs walking backward from the tree, her arms spread wide.  
Hearing footsteps charge, and a startled look on the girl's face appears she runs off. Watching the men chase after her, Wendy waits quietly, counting down the minutes in her head. After five minutes pass, Wendy slowly gets out of her hiding spot, looking around carefully. Shifting Carla in her arms, Wendy follows the girl's directions all the way to the Cait Shelter Guild.  
________________________________________  
A few days later…  
"Wendy, we have a job," Carla says walking over to Wendy, holding a piece of paper in her hands.  
"Okay," Wendy nods, lifting her head from the bar counter, a full glass of juice in front of her. Slipping off the chair silently, Wendy follows Carla out of the guild.  
"You're thinking of that girl again, aren't you?" Carla questions as she and Wendy walk through the forest to get to the nearest town.  
"I can't help it," Wendy sighs. "I'm just worried if she made it out okay or not."  
"Wendy -"  
"I mean, she did save us."  
"Wendy -"  
"What if she was hurt by those men?! What if she's dead?!"  
"Wendy -"  
"Oh gosh, I'm a horrible person! I let her sacrifice her life to save mine!"  
"Wendy! Goodness child, calm down for a moment!" Carla exclaims. "She did that because she wanted to; you are not to blame. Stop beating yourself up over it."  
"You're right," Wendy sighs. "Sorry, Carla."  
"You don't need to apologize."  
Nodding her head, Wendy and Carla make their way to their job.  
________________________________________  
"Why don't we do anything dangerous?" Wendy questions, picking up an apple, and putting it in their cart.  
Upon meeting their client, an elderly lady, she said Wendy and Carla would be doing all of her shopping for the next three months. Giving the girl a massive number of jewels, Wendy had lugged the bag all the way to the town where she, and almost all the workers in the store are getting all the required items.  
"I thought you didn't like danger," Carla says absent-mindedly as picks up a few magical items and places them in Wendy's shopping cart.  
"It's not that I don't like danger, it's just that I'm not usually good at fighting," Wendy explains.  
"Hey, isn't it that kid from a couple of days ago?" Wendy hears a male voice behind her.  
Turning around slowly, Wendy comes face to face with three older men.  
The man on the left has long green hair and dark grey eyes. There's a large scar running down his face from his forehead to his chin. He's taller than the other two but doesn't look as strong. Wearing dark jeans, and a white t-shirt with a symbol of a raven with its wing's outstretched, the moon behind it, Wendy's eyes widen in recognition.  
The man in the middle has short black hair and wears dark sunglasses that shield his eyes, slightly covering a scar on his left cheek. Being the smallest of the three, he looks stronger than both of them combined. Wearing exactly the same thing as the other two, Wendy's eyes widen even more.  
"Who are you?" she questions.  
"We're from the Red Raven guild." The third man grins. He's a bit taller than the man in the middle but looks about as strong as a toothpick. He has long white hair tied back with a long black ribbon, and bloodthirsty red eyes. "Who are you?" he questions.  
Looking around for an exit, Wendy notices a gap between the shelves. Looking back towards the men, Wendy throws the basket at them as a distraction as she picks up Carla and runs out of the store.  
Turning back to look behind her, Wendy doesn't notice the road coming to an end, or the people telling her to stop. "Wendy, look out!" Carla cries.  
Before she can even do so, Wendy's right off the road, looking down at the ground; a thousand feet below her. Letting out a scream, Wendy closes her eyes tightly and holds onto Carla tighter.  
Feeling something grab onto her, with an arm around her waist and a hand on her head, Wendy hears a grunt of pain and a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes, Wendy looks down to see the girl from a few days earlier. Beginning to laugh, the girl pushes Wendy off of her, getting up. "Well, that was exciting." She laughs, helping Wendy up. "Why didn't you stop? Do you have a death wish or something?" she questions, crossing her arms.  
"N-no! There were these guys in the store, and they recognized me somehow from the other day, and I'm pretty sure they were going to attack me! So, I ran out of there the first chance I got," Wendy explains looking up at the blond-haired girl. "And I was looking behind me to see if they were following me, and the next thing I know, I'm falling."  
"Some guys?" she questions, tilting her head slightly. "Did they have a guild mark of a raven and moon?"  
"Yes," Wendy nods.  
Humming in thought, the girl puts her hands to her hips, letting Wendy get a good look at her. Wearing black pants that start at her hips and ends below her knees, there's a belt attached to it, holding a leather pouch. Also wearing a black tank-top with a hood on the back of it.  
"Well, let's go beat 'em up, 'kay?" the girl laughs, patting Wendy on the head and walking away. "Which store is it?"  
"This one," Wendy says taking the lead and showing the girl where the store is.  
"Wait out here, okay?" the girl says turning to Wendy.  
"What? Why?" Wendy questions. "I want to help!"  
"Cause this is my fight." She says seriously. "We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?"  
"Absolutely not," Carla agrees, crossing her arms and looking at the girl with disapproval.  
"See, even your cat agrees with me." The girl points out.  
"But -" Wendy protests.  
"Good." She nods. "Stay here."  
As soon as the girl walks in, an explosion sounds, followed by many battle cries and screams of pain. "Wow," Wendy mutters with wide eyes as she hears everything happen.  
After a few minutes, the girl comes out riding on the shopping cart, bags filled to the brim, and a content look on her face. "I could be wrong," she starts. "But I think these belong to you." She smiles getting off the cart and gesturing Wendy to take it.  
"You – what?" Wendy asks confused.  
"Yeah," she laughs. "Go on now, finish your job. And maybe, I'll see you around." She says as she turns around and waves as she walks away.  
"H-hey! Wait!" Wendy calls out to her.  
"Huh? What is it?" she asks turning around with a confused look on her face.  
"Do you – do you want to come?" Wendy asks. "What if something happens?!"  
Walking towards Wendy, the girl places a hand on Wendy's head, ruffling her hair a bit. "You seem plenty strong." She smiles softly. "You belong to the Cait Shelter guild! Don't be afraid to show how awesome you are. Give 'em the ol' one-two." She laughs, punching the air softly. "You can take care of yourself, kid."  
Frowning slightly, Wendy nods picking up Carla and starting to walk towards the client's home. Watching someone walk beside her out of the corner of her eye, Wendy looks up to the girl looking straight ahead, her arms crossed and her face stoic. Smiling brightly at the girl, Wendy begins to skip ahead slightly, pushing the cart along with her.  
"I never said I wasn't coming." The girl says, looking down at Wendy slightly. "Besides, it'll be fun."  
"Hey, what's your name?" Wendy asks. "My name is Wendy, and this is Carla."  
"Lucy," she laughs. "My name is Lucy."


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is settling into the guild routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hope all of you enjoy the story so far!

Nodding her head at Lucy's answer, the two girls walk in silence, just enjoying the scenery around them as they walk to the client's home. "So, do you belong to a guild?" Wendy asks, curiously.  
Laughing nervously, Lucy scratches the back of her neck. "I wanted to join a guild, a really popular one too. But I don't know. I never got the chance, really."  
"Do you want to join my guild, then?" Wendy questions. "Once they hear that you saved me twice, and you have some sort of magical abilities they'll let you join for sure!"  
"Will they now?" Lucy laughs. "I don't know." She sighs.  
"You should join!" Wendy cheers. "We can be partners and everything! We can go on jobs, and I'll introduce you to everyone too!"  
"Whoa, slow your boat," Lucy says putting her arms up in surrender. "I have to see if I even want to join." She laughs.  
"Oh, right," Wendy says embarrassed.  
Finally reaching the house, Wendy knocks on the door. Opening it slightly, the elderly woman pokes her head through the crack, looking at Wendy and the cat, completely ignoring Lucy “You have everything?" the woman asks, opening the door wider.  
"Yes ma'am," Wendy smiles. "Everything's here." She says pushing the cart towards the woman.  
"Good," she smiles at Wendy. "Here is your pay, darling."  
"Thank you!" Wendy bows, causing the old woman to laugh, and hug Wendy tightly, swinging the young girl around.  
Laughing quietly, Lucy watches the old woman stiffen and turn her head towards her. "Y-you." The old woman sneers.  
"Good to see you too, Ellen." Lucy laughs, crossing her arms. "How's the hip? Still missing?"  
"Get out of my house, the lot of you." The old woman growls, pushing them out of the house.  
Walking out of the house and to the Cait Shelter guildhall, Wendy looks up at an amused Lucy” What was that about?" the bluenette questions.  
"Oh, one of my many enemies." Lucy sighs. "It's a long story, but she used to work for the Red Raven guild back in the day and she was after me. We had a big fight and I basically destroyed her. I thought I'd never see her again, but low and behold, there she was."  
"Oh, I see." Wendy nods, making Carla scoff.  
"Maybe you shouldn't join our guild. You seem to attract trouble, and that's not exactly a good influence on Wendy." Carla says haughtily.  
"Carla! Don't say such things!" Wendy scolds her.  
"Nah, it's okay." Lucy laughs. "I'm used to it."  
________________________________________  
"Lucy, here, this is Master Roubaul." Wendy smiles dragging Lucy over to a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extends upon his face's sides, making for a long pair of sideburns had his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead is a tattoo composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.  
"Your name is Lucy " he questions looking at the blond-haired girl.  
"Uh, yes, sir." Lucy nods, avoiding eye contact.  
"Welcome to the Cait Shelter Guild," he nods, raising an eyebrow at the tense form of the blond-haired mage. "You are friends with Wendy?"  
"I don't think friends is the correct word." Lucy trails off. "We're more like acquaintances."  
"Acquaintances, huh?" Roubaul rubs his chin. "Well, why are you here, then?"  
"Lucy wants to join the guild." Wendy buts in, jumping up and down excitedly.  
"W-wait, hold on! I don't think it's such a good idea -" Lucy tries to deny, but Roubaul laughs and shakes his head.  
"Wendy, are you sure she wants to join the guild?" he asks the small blue-headed girl.  
"Y-you do want to join, right?" Wendy asks softly looking up at the elder girl, her large eyes sparkling ever so slightly.  
"N-no! I mean, yes. I – uh…" Lucy trails off, looking around, everyone's eyes on her. "Y-yeah, I would like to join." Lucy nods.  
"Yes!" Wendy grins, smiling up at Lucy.  
"Alright then," Roubaul nods, walking over to a large box by the bar. Digging through it, he pulls out a small stamp. Walking back over to Lucy he looks at her expectantly. "What color?"  
"How about pink?" Lucy asks softly. "And on my hand please."  
Nodding, Roubaul presses it hard into her skin, watching it glow. Once the glow dies down, Roubaul pulls off the stamp and looks at the mark on her skin. "Odd," he says thoughtfully. "It came out black."  
"Maybe it's broken?" Lucy offers, straightening, and looking down at a beaming Wendy. "So, that partnership thing still up for grabs?"  
"Yes!" Wendy grins hugging Lucy causing her to laugh nervously and pat Wendy on the head softly.  
________________________________________  
"Ready Wendy?" Lucy whispers a month later, looking at the girl behind her.  
"Yup," Wendy nods.  
A few days after Lucy joined the guild, Wendy had offered the spare room in her small house for her to sleep in. It took a week of convincing, but Lucy then agreed, much to Carla's dismay. The two girls, now having a partnership, grew closer. The two would laugh, joke, and go on missions together constantly, bringing lots of jewels into the Cait Shelter Guild.  
Lucy had taken over most of the housework; the cooking, the cleaning, and the shopping for groceries. Lucy would often tell Wendy about her many adventures, and when those ran out, Lucy would make up stories of her own, leaving Wendy hanging on every word, enjoying every moment of it.  
"Be careful," Lucy whispers, walking away stealthily.  
Nodding her head, Wendy holds Carla to her chest tightly, taking in a deep breath. "Is this the danger you wanted?" Carla asks annoyed.  
"Carla, now really isn't the time." Wendy sighs as she begins to walk out of the alleyway.  
"No, now is a perfect time, Wendy. I don't like the fact that you're hanging out with this girl as much as you are. I don't even know why you wanted her to join the guild anyways, but you know what, it no longer matters, right? My opinion doesn't matter?"  
"Carla, of course, your opinion matters!" Wendy cries. "It's just that, I think it's a nice change. Lucy's really been helpful with everything. She's shopped, cleaned, cooked, and taken care of me last week when I had that awful cold. She even splits her pay with us!"  
"Wendy, that's wonderful, and I'm pleased that you have someone to talk to around your age, but I – I don't appreciate this."  
"Carla," Wendy tries to speak again, but she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, you missed it." Lucy laughs slightly, holding bags in her hand. "They didn't even notice me behind them."  
"Oh, you finished the job without us?" Wendy asks.  
"Well, yeah." Lucy shrugs. "I thought you said you didn't like fighting."  
"N-no! I don't!" Wendy denies. "I -"  
"Hey, it's okay Wendy." Lucy smiles. "Next time, you'll get them for sure!"  
"You think?" Wendy asks smiling slightly.  
"I know," Lucy says crouching in front of Wendy, putting the bags of groceries down. "If it makes you feel any better, we can go on a job tomorrow."  
"Actually," Wendy mumbles, laughing nervously at the end. "I kind of signed us up for a different job…"  
________________________________________  
"You signed us up to be a part of an alliance between the light guilds to stop an evil dark guild from finding an ancient magic, possibly destroying life as we know it, and saving all of Fiore from impending doom?" Lucy asks as she crosses her arms while she, Wendy, and Carla walk to Blue Pegasus' Master Bob's home.  
"Yes?" Wendy smiles sheepishly.  
"Well then," Lucy nods, sighing slightly. "This is going to be interesting."  
"You're not mad?" Wendy asks, feeling a weight come off her shoulders.  
"Oh, I'm mad." Lucy nods. "And I think Carla agrees with me when I say that this idea is completely insane."  
"Oh," Wendy mumbles, stepping over a giant rock in the path.  
"But" Lucy smiles. "Who doesn't like an adventure?"  
"Lucy!" Carla gasps in shock. "This is foolish. Wendy isn't ready for something like this!"  
"Hey Flea Bag," Lucy glares at the white cat in Wendy's arms. "Wendy is more than capable; she can take care of herself, and she's plenty strong. Have a little faith in her, would you?"  
"I do have faith in her! But compared to everyone we are meeting and the people we're fighting against, Wendy will surely be in trouble." Carla argues.  
"I won't!" Wendy denies. "I promise! Lucy and I have been training, and -"  
"You've been what?!" Carla exclaims.  
"We've been training," Lucy answers this time. "Wendy wanted to learn how to take care of herself if anything happened, so, I helped out."  
"I am beyond disappointed in you, Wendy." Carla shakes her head.  
"Why?" Lucy asks, looking beyond furious. "Because she wanted to take care of herself?"  
"This conversation is over." Carla glares at Lucy.  
"I think not," Lucy growls grabbing Carla by the scruff of her neck. "Come on Carla, let's have a little talk, shall we?" the blond-haired girl sneers walking away, a fuming Carla held in front of her.  
Shaking her head at the two, Wendy stops short when she notices the house in front of her. A massive, two-floor building. The bricks making up that mansion are pink, with pillars on both sides which are reminiscent of wings. On top of the building, in the center, sprouts square towers adorned by very large, heart-shaped rose windows.  
"Wow," Wendy mutters, beginning to jog towards the double doors.  
"I hear they're only sending two." A male voice echoes throughout the main room.  
"Only two?!" a female voice asks stunned. "Here we have three to four members each; they must be pretty confident in themselves to only send two."  
Smiling as she nears them, Wendy's foot gets caught on a raise in the carpet, causing her to squeal and fall to the ground.  
"A girl?!" they all asked stunned.  
Looking up slowly, Wendy smiles sheepishly as the people look at her in shock. Looking around the room, Wendy notices that the building's entrance gives access to an extremely large hall.  
"She's so cute!" three boys, ranging in age, awe at Wendy as they help her up and bring her over to the couch, giving her drinks and throwing compliments around.  
"Hands off boys, she's mine." Lucy's voice growls behind the three boys.  
Turning around slowly, they all stare in awe at Lucy “Lucy!" Wendy grins jumping off the couch and running over to her, where she turns around and smiles at everyone, bowing slightly.  
"Cute!" a white-haired girl in a pink dress squeal’s.  
Waving at the others, Lucy gives them a shaky smile, before being attacked by the three boys from earlier, the blond and the light brown-haired boys hug her, as the dark-haired boy throws compliments that he means in other ways people take them.  
"Tri-men's, clean this up." A different voice sounds, causing a red-haired girl to tense and her face to go completely blank.  
"Yes, chief!" they all shout saluting as they race like the speed of light to clean up.  
"Now, since I believe everyone is here," a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, and his seeming lack of eyebrows. "We should begin."


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for nirvana has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that people are enjoying the story so far! Sorry for this chapter I am not the best at writing action scenes.

"And that's the plan." Hibiki finishes, closing Archive and turning to look at the members of the team, sticking his hands into the pockets of his suit.  
"Wait, question," Natsu says, looking at Hibiki.  
"Yes, Natsu?" Hibiki asks looking at the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer.  
"Can you explain it again, I wasn't listening." He laughs sheepishly, causing everyone to groan, and Hibiki to pull up Archive once more.  
"Wait," Lucy says before Hibiki can start explaining again. "I got this." Turning to look at Natsu, she smiles at him. "There are some pretty bad guys out there planning to destroy everyone if we don't stop them. We have to fight them, team up against them, and save everyone from impending doom."  
"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place, Hibiki?" Natsu asks turning to the light brown-haired boy who sighs and shakes his head.  
"Let's go, shall we?" Erza asks looking at everyone, who nods their heads in return.  
All running out of the house, following Erza, Natsu finds himself in the middle of Wendy and Lucy.  
“I’m Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander, and Fire Dragon Slayer!"  
"Hey," Lucy smiles. "I'm Lucy."  
"No last name?" Gray questions, now running on the right of Lucy “I'm Gray, by the way. Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice-Make mage."  
"No, just Lucy," Lucy laughs.  
"I think Lucy is a nice name," Mira joins the conversation, now running beside Wendy. "I'm Mira," she says with a grin  
"Mira's one of the strongest female wizards in all of Fairy Tail," Erza says. "Erza," she introduces herself. "Re-equip mage."  
"You Fairy Tail members just keep showing up," Lucy laughs, shaking her head. "And, it's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can get along and finish this quickly." Lucy trails off.  
"My name is Wendy Marvell," Wendy introduces herself. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, although, I mostly use healing and support magic. This is Carla," Wendy says lifting Carla up slightly, causing her to catch the eye of a love-struck Happy.  
"What kind of magic do you use, Lucy, " Natsu asks.  
About to open her mouth, Lucy stops short when a bad feeling overwhelms her. Watching a black beam shoots towards Mira, Wendy, and Natsu. Lucy tackles Wendy to the side barely dodging the attack. While the others easily jump out of the way.  
With wide eyes, everyone watches as a black beam of energy shoots right through them in slow motion. "What's happening?" Mira questions.  
Watching the beam hit one of the trees beside them, Lucy takes a deep breath in. “Are you ok?” she says getting off of Wendy and turning her gave to the source of the blasts.  
“Yeah I am Fine,” Wendy says brushing herself off.  
"Surprise," they all hear a voice behind them.  
Snapping their heads towards the voice, they all gasp in surprise when they notice a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long spikey Mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked, and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile. "Got you," he laughs holding Gray and Natsu's shoulder and disappearing away from them. Watching Natsu and Gray fall from the sky, Happy acts quickly, catching them both in his small paws and gently placing them on the ground as he rests on Natsu's head.  
"Thanks, little buddy," Natsu says now holding Happy in his arms.  
"Lucy" they hear a voice sneer from behind them.  
Tensing at the voice, Lucy stands and turns around slowly. "Hey Angel," Lucy mutters, holding back a witty comment, and a growl.  
Angel is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, and bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colocolo reds.  
"What are you doing here? Do you think you can stop us?" Angel asks taking a step towards Lucy.  
"Protecting Fiore. Do you really think I'd let you get away with this?" Lucy retorts.  
"Yes, actually." Cobra's familiar voice answers. He is a man of average height with tanned skin and spikey, upward style crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has snake-like features, with slanted eyes, similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring in his ears. With a large purple snake wrapped around his body, Lucy looks around to see the other Oración Seis members surround her.  
"Cobra," Lucy sighs, turning around to face him.  
"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Brain's voice laughs. Brain has neat silver hair that reaches down to his shoulders, dark eyes, and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take shape to straight black lines.  
In a matter of seconds, the Oración Seis split up and start attacking the group.  
"Look at you," Brain laughs. "Looking all strong and brave, I remember the last time we met."  
"Shut up," Lucy growls.  
"And that little girl that you spoke to a few moments ago, she looks like she'll follow you through everything." Brain laughs. "What is she to you, your pet?"  
"Don't," Lucy sighs, crossing her arms.  
"Well, I would like to know why the Sky Maiden is with you." Brain sneers.  
"Who?" Lucy asks confused.  
"The Sky Maiden." Brain clarifies.  
"Huh?"  
"The Sky Maiden."  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter how many times you say the name, I still don't know who that is." Lucy crosses her arms and shakes her head.  
"The little girl." Brain says through clenched teeth.  
"Wendy? What do you want with Wendy?" Lucy asks lowly, her face twitching slightly in anger.  
"She is the key to Nirvana," he smirks. "We need her."  
Laughing slightly, Lucy's bangs cover her eyes. "Is that so? Thanks for telling me your goal." Lucy mutters.  
Lucy charges towards Brain, landing a quick punch to the face. Lifting her leg up, Lucy spins around, making her foot crash into Brain's face. Landing on the ground, cracking it slightly  
Pulling a key from her pocket Lucy summons Tauros as the battle continues.  
After a few moments, Lucy notices that everyone has already fallen to the other members of the Oración Seis. In an instant Racer grabs Wendy from behind her and disappears.  
“Bring her back or I swear I will nock all of the marks off of your damn face!” Lucy yells at Brain running at him.  
“Careful Lucy, Don’t want to trigger anything” Brain says with a laugh disappearing with the rest of the Oración Seis.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait, where's Lucy?" Natsu asks  
“That reckless bimbo ran off after them without even thinking,” Carla says flying to be on an equal eye ground  
“What was that madden of the sky business anyway? And it seemed like she knew them?” Gray asks crossing his arms.  
“I can’t say for certain but they probably called Wendy that because she is the sky dragon slayer. As for Lucy, I don’t know her well enough.” Carla says with a little humph.  
Erza suddenly falls to the ground holding her arm.  
“It seems you need Wendy as much as they do,” Carla says noticing the snack bite on Erza’s arm.  
“What do you mean? Are you saying that little girl posses healing magic?” Sheri questions  
“I’m saying exactly that” Carla huffs.


	4. Wendy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your guy's support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“Where am I?” Wendy says rubbing her eyes  
She found herself in a cave dimly lit with candles, with skulls laying around.  
"Glad to see you're awake... Maiden of the Sky" Brain says grabbing Wendy’s attention.  
"What does that mean?" she asks backing up a little.  
"I don't get what's so important about this girl anyway Brain" Cobra hisses  
"She doesn't seem all that special” Angel says also confused with the situation.  
"Is she worth money?" Hoteye asks.  
"She uses what's called sky magic"  
"You don't mean..."  
"Oh yeah, I can practically smell the money!"  
"That's right! She is the key! With her power, we can revive him!" Brain exclaims.  
"Who are you talking about?" Happy asks from in front of her.  
"Look, if you're asking me to help you, forget it!" Wendy screams at them sitting up even more.  
"Oh, you'll be more than willing to help once you find out who it is  
"Racer?" he calls out.  
"Yeah Brain?" the man known as Racer asks.  
"Go get him," Brain says not taking his eyes off Wendy.  
"Sure. It'll take me a bit since it's so far away" Racer says, but then quickly leaves  
"The rest of you, go find Nirvana" Brain commands.  
"Let's have a race to see who can find it first" the girl smiles.  
"The first one to Nirvana gets a million jewels! Oh yeah!"  
"Can you only think about money?" Cobra asks annoyed as the three of them make their way out of the cave.  
"Is it bad for me to say I'm only afraid of the ones who's sleeping?" She whispers to Happy.  
"No, he's pretty creepy" Happy whispers back.  
"Happy, do you know where we are?" Wendy asks softly  
"I don’t know but don't worry Wendy, I promise I'll find a way out of here!" he says giving her a shaky smile and a thumbs up.  
"Oh, Happy," she says starting to cry, scooping him up into her arms.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"I'm back" Racer sings as he flashes into the cave holding a large weirdly shaped box.  
"What is that?" Happy asks confused.  
"It... looks like a coffin" Wendy mumbles.  
"Well, are you willing to help?" Brain asks.  
"Like I said before, I'd never help jerks like you!" She screams at him.  
"Oh, Maiden of the Sky... are you sure?" he taunts as he waves his hand over the large box. Watching it slowly fade away, I start to see the outline of a person. As the image becomes clearer, I notice the familiar blue hair and red tattoo.  
"No" she mumbles.  
"Jellal?!" Happy screams.  
"Happy, you know him too?" Wendy asks, confused.  
"Yeah, he attacked Natsu and my team. He tried to use Erza as a sacrifice! He's evil!" Happy cries.  
"No! He would never do anything like that!" She yells at Happy.  
"Wendy, he did!"  
"No, he - he wouldn't! He saved my life! He is so kind and nice! He would never hurt anyone" She tries to explain.  
"Wendy, I don't think we're talking about the same person here"  
"So, Maiden of the Sky, will you heal the man who saved your life?" Brain asks.  
"No, don't do it, Wendy!" Happy cries. Staying silent and staring open-mouthed at the image before her, she watches as Brain takes a dagger and slams it right into the box, right beside Jellal's head.  
"No! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!" she cries out.  
"Revive him. You have the power to do so" Brain demands as he shoots green beams of light towards her.  
"No, that's the last thing you want to do! They're planning to use him to steal Nirvana!" Happy exclaims.  
"But I have to repay him. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" She says she starts to cry.  
"He was so kind to me”  
"I heard all the stories about what he did. But I don't believe them" She says after a while.  
"I swear they're true! I was there! I saw it!" Happy tries again  
"He's not the kind of person that would do that!"  
"But he did Wendy," Happy says softly.  
"Please... Just, give me a little time to think about it" She whispers.  
"Why?" Happy questions.  
"Tell him no!"  
"Very well, You have five minutes."  
\----------------------------------------------------  
"Your time is up," he says after a while.  
"Please, don't do it Wendy" Happy pleads  
But, as soon as he says that, Brain shoots a green beam of light towards Happy, which makes him fly back and hit the stone walls.  
"Your magic can bring him back. So will you help your friend, or leave him like this?" Brain questions.  
"You must!" he yells at me.  
"Jellal" she whispers.  
"I - I have to! He saved my life! I owe him so much!”  
Standing up shakily, Wendy moves towards his... coffin... which Brain placed on the ground. Raising her hands to his chest, she watches as they glow a soft blue color. After a few moments, his eyes slowly open. Smiling softly at him, she lowers her hands and steps away. Slowly, he sits up and out of the box and looks around. Making his way out, he stands with his back facing the entrance of the cave. Suddenly hearing a sharp intake of breath behind them, the group hears a familiar voice.  
"But how?"  
"Natsu!" Happy cries out.  
"I'm so sorry!" Wendy cries. "Please forgive me" she begs through tears.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry, sorry, but I - I had to!" she says looking up to see not only Natsu but Lucy as well behind him.  
"I owe him."  
"Wendy, you used your healing magic on him. What were you thinking?! You know what that does to you!" Carla yells. With that Wendy falls to the ground from exhaustion.  
Natsu charges Jellal with a fire fist but gets slammed against a wall causing the wall to cave in upon impact.  
Jellal then shoots another beam at Brain.  
He lifts his hand to shoot another one pointed at Lucy but then he drops his hand and walks out of the cave.  
“At least the bastard hasn’t gone completely insane” Lucy sighs running over to Wendy and scoops her up in her arms and disappears from the cave with Carla following.

When Wendy wakes up, she is already back at the makeshift camp the Team had made.  
“Sorry I had to!” Wendy says holding her ears and starts to cry.  
“Sh….Sh. I know Wendy, There is nothing to be sorry for.” Lucy says pulling Wendy into a hug rubbing circles into her back to comfort her.  
After another moment Wendy calms down and they break their embrace.  
“It seems Erza from Fairy Tails group is severely injured. Do you think you can heal her?” Lucy says rubbing the top of Wendy’s head.  
“She’s injured?” Wendy says looking at the girl lying on the ground in pain.  
“Yeah I can heal her but why can’t you Lucy?” Wendy says going over and kneeling next to Erza  
“That’s right we never found out what kind of magic you use Lucy,” Hibiki says looking away from his archives screen to look at Lucy.  
“Oh, I specialize in Celestial magic, but I know a bit besides that, but unfortunately my healing abilities only work on myself,” She says with a slight giggle.  
“So, are you going to explain what happened on the cliff or why you took off without saying anything?” Hibiki says staring at Lucy.  
“Before I joined Cait Shelter I would go around trying to disband dark guilds for the wizard council and eventually I came across Oración Seis. As for why I left without saying anything, I wanted to find Wendy” She explains  
Hibiki nods and turns back to his archive and starts talking to presumably Natsu.  
A few minutes pass and Natsu and Happy come running into camp.  
“Thanks for waiting for us” Happy says sarcastically flying over to Lucy.  
“You guys seemed busy and I got Wendy here faster anyway.”  
Natsu heads straight to Wendy’s side watching her heal Erza.  
Minutes pass in silence and Wendy scoots back and stares at her feet. “She should wake up soon.” She says fumbling with her fingers.  
“I’m sorry” She whispers but from Natsu’s reaction, he heard her.  
“That damned Jellal. Just he wait until I get my hands on him” the pink-haired boy yells running off into the woods with Happy following behind him.  
“Wendy there is nothing to feel…” Lucy goes to say but is interrupted by a massive black beam shooting into the sky making the ground shake.  
“What the hell is that,” Lucy says shooting to her feet looking at the beam.  
“That’s Nirvana,” Hibiki says with shock washing down his face.  
“Now where did that Fairy Tail girl go,” Carla says with a disappointed tone.  
This sudden development sends Wendy into a frenzy of “sorry”s and “I had to”s.  
Hibiki looks at her and then sends an attack her way making Wendy’s now unconscious body fly into the air.  
In the same second Lucy shoots up and grabs Hibiki by the neck of his shirt and pins him to a tree.  
“What the actual fuck do you think you are doing?” Lucy yells at him.


End file.
